chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaine Masahashi
Blaine Finley Masahashi is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the fourth child and eldest son of Leila and Hayao Masahashi, and the older twin brother of Eli Masahashi. He will possess the abilities of Tracking, Aura Swapping, Velocity And Direction Manipulation and Engulfing. Appearance Blaine will have dark brown hair and similar coloured eyes. His hair will be thick and tousled for most of his life. His skin will be pale originally, but when he is older it will tan due to many hours spent outside in the sun. As an infant, he will be dressed in whatever romper his mother has most recently deemed cute. Through his childhood and adult life, he will normally dress in jeans and simple T shirts, occasionally band T shirts. He will be slimly built and not that strong physically. He will be 5'8 in height when fully grown. Abilities Blaine's first ability will be Tracking. Using this ability, he will be able to lead himself to the location of any other person. He will do this by focusing on that individual, and then producing a yellow beam of light, visible only to him, which will lead to the person's location. He will need to have the person's name and either a photograph or memory of the person to do this, and the person must be alive and in the same time. If the person is using an ability such as induced unnoticability to hide their location, the beam will refuse to focus on a location. His second ability will be Aura Swapping. At first, Blaine will only be able to swap the auras of other people. He will need to see both individuals in order to do this. The auras will appear as bright, differently coloured lights, which will emerge from a person's skin, float over to the second person, cross in mid-air and then sink into the second person. Swapping auras will exchange the two people's emotional states, and if they possess abilities then these will be exchanged too. If only one of the individuals possesses abilities then the abilities won't be swapped. The exchange also includes energy, meaning that energy can be taken from one person and given to someone who's injured, to heal him or her. Taking energy from someone already injured and giving it to someone in a worse case will kill the first individual. Later in life, Blaine will learn to swap his own aura with someone else, as well. His third ability will be Velocity And Direction Manipulation. Blaine will be able to alter the velocity and direction of any moving object or being. He will be capable of increasing and decreasing its speed and acceleration, and altering the direction in which something is moving. He could control the movement and speed of projectiles and fired bullets, vehicles and people who are running, flying or using any other motion-based ability. He could also use the ability to force a person or object to begin moving, but will find doing so more difficult than affecting something which was already in motion. His final ability will be Engulfing. This will enable him to absorb matter and energy-based attacks. He will take it into his body through his skin, which will glow brightly as he absorbs it, and cause whatever he has engulfed to disappear. Normally, the ability will be automatic and defensive for him. However, he will also occasionally be able to absorb things deliberately. He will be able to draw things towards him, particularly if they are small and light or close, and then absorb them. He will not gain any energy or sustenance from engulfing matter. Family & Relationships *Father - Hayao Masahashi *Mother - Leila Masahashi *Sisters - Billie, Mara and Lexie Masahashi *Brother - Eli Masahashi History & Future Etymology Blaine is a Gaelic name which means "yellow". His middle name is Gaelic meaning "fair warrior". His surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters